Goodbye
by PlanetXZ315 fanfics
Summary: He was on tour, I was at home. End of story Based on Miley Cyrus' song 'Goodbye"


The first story I have EVER finished. Hope you like it! :D -Becca

**Goodbye by Miley Cyrus**

**I can honestly say  
****You've been on my mind  
****Since I woke up today  
****I look at your photograph  
****All the time  
****These memories come back to life  
****And I don't mind**

The second I woke up today, he's been on my mind. His smile, his laugh, everything about him. Which eventually led to why we broke up. Distance. He was on tour. I was at home. That's all there is to it. We both couldn't take the distance. We drifted apart. End of story

But as I look at my favorite picture of us, I wonder what could have happened? What if I was stronger? What if I was more understanding? What if...

**I remember when we kissed**

**I still feel it on my lips  
****The time that you danced with me  
****With no music playing  
****I remember the simple things  
****I remember 'till I cry  
****But the one thing I wished I'd forget  
****The memory I wanna forget  
****Is goodbye**

I never got the chance to tell him that I love him. I was going to wait until he got back from the tour. I had it all figured out! It was going to be perfect.

**I woke up this morning  
****And played our song  
****And through my tears I sang along  
****I picked up the phone and then  
****Put it down  
****'Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
****And I don't mind**

Our song. Probably one of the best songs in the entire world. He wrote and recorded it for me. Not even the rest of Connect 3 knows about it.

As I sit here listening and singing to it over and over again, I decide to call him. We can be friends right?

No. We can't be. I love him! I could never be less than a girlfriend to him. Every time I saw him with another girl, my heart would get torn into shreds. It wouldn't be fair to him. If I stay away, he'll move on. He probably already has. After all, it has been a month! Yeah... he's moved on.

**I remember when we kissed  
****I still feel it on my lips  
****The time that you danced with me  
****With no music playing  
****I remember the simple things  
****I remember 'till I cry  
****But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
****The memory I wanna forget**

I talk to Jason all the time. He says he can't _believe_ that we broke up. He says that every time I walked into the room, his eyes would light up and he'd smile.

His smile. I love his smile. I love everything about him. But that happens when you're in love with someone. You love everything about them.

I love all the simple things. How when he's nervous, he rubs the back of his neck with his left hard (never his right). Or how when he's stressed, he runs his fingers through his hair. Or even as simple as the way his eyes twinkle when he's playing music. Weather it's onstage or privately.

You love not only the good, cute things about them, but the annoying, bad ones as well.

He _always_ thinks about the band first. Like the one time, he was in the recording studio and the song wasn't perfect, so they had to stay an extra 2 hours. It could have easily been fixed the next day. Instead we missed our dinner reservations. Also, he shuts himself in. He never tells me what's on his mind. I always have to pry it out of him.

He's everything a girl could want. Smart, funny, cute, and romantic. I remember this one time he decorated Central Park with white Christmas lights for Valentine's Day...

_"Where are you taking me?" I giggled. He was pulling me through the park to some surprise he had for me._

_"You'll see! Now stop peeking!" he laughed pulling me harder._

_"I have to keep looking! I trip over things when my eyes are open! Do you expect me not to with them closed?"_

_"Okay okay." he said, coming to a halt and then walking behind me. "If I guide you, will you stop peeking?"_

_"Yes." I said smiling over my shoulder at him._

_"Alright," he said while placing his hands on my waist. "No peeking."_

_"I know, I know."_

_Five minutes later, I was starting to get impatient._

_"Are we here yet?" I asked._

_"What are you? Two?"_

_"Yes." I replied while sticking my tongue out at him over my shoulder, still keeping my eyes closed._

_"Okay." He removed his hands from my waist and took my hand. "Open your eyes."_

_0I opened my eyes and gasped. The whole clearing was lit up with lights. There was a gazebo in the middle, also lit up. He led me to the gazebo. The whole walk there, I was speechless. Finally I got three words out._

_"It's... it's... beautiful!" I exclaimed, wrapping my hands around his neck and looking up at him. He had snow in his hair and his cheeks were slightly flushed._

_"I'm glad you like it." he whispered as he leaned in and kissed me. That kiss was so powerful and passionate, that when we broke apart, I was slightly light-headed. I leaned my forehead against his as he whispered, "Happy Valentine's Baby."_

_"Happy Valentine's Day." Starting to get cold, I nuzzled my face into his neck._

_Almost naturally, we started swaying back and forth to the beat of each other's hearts._

**Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
****With your ring tone  
****I hesitate but answer I anyway  
****You sound so alone  
****And I'm surprised to hear you say**

I was startled out of my reminiscing, by my cell phone ringing. I looked to see who it was, and was surprised to see his face smiling up at me. I want to answer, but the voice in my head is telling me not to. _'He's supposed to be moving on remember? What happened to leaving him alone?'_

Even though I knew I should listen to that voice, my heart was telling my to answer. I _needed_ to hear his voice.

"H-hello?" I stuttered.

"Hey." he said in a quiet voice. He sounded so broken. Like a lost puppy.

"So... What's up?" I asked lamely, trying to sound cheery. I didn't succeed.

"Look... I ummm... miss you."

"I miss you too."

"No." he said with a little more confidence, "I _really_ miss you. I miss your smile, your eyes, and your kisses. _Everything_."

"Me too..."

I miss the way your hand felt in mine. The way you always could me down before a show. But most importantly, I miss the way you fit in my arms. Weather it was a hug or a dance, you always fit so... perfectly."

I guess that's what I get for having a songwriter for a boyfriend. A sap fest." I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Yeah..." he chuckled, "Wait... boyfriend? You want to get back together?"

"Yeah." I replied nervously.

"I was hoping you would say that." A voice behind me said.

I whipped around so fast, that I fell out of my desk chair. He chuckled and bent down to help me up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked slowly getting to my feet.

"Hey. Nice to see you too." he joked.

"Fine. Now, Why are you here?"

"To see my lovely girlfriend of course.

"Oh. Well in that case..." I said while leaning up to kiss him.

"Mmmmm... I missed those lips."

I chuckled and laid my head on his shoulder. I smelled his familiar cologne, and sighed.

**You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember the simple things  
We talked 'till we cried  
You said that you're biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is goodbye**

"I love you Caity."

"Y-you do?" I stuttered looking up into his deep brown eyes.

"Yeah."

"I love you too." He grinned the biggest grin I have ever thought possible at those words. He then engulfed me into a hug.

And as I stood there with my head on his chest, I realized he was right. I fit perfectly in his arms. I wanted the moment to last forever. Me wrapped up in Nate Black's arms. Safe and warm.


End file.
